The Saga of the Selentful Gem
Intro The Roles |-|The Captain= *Description: The fool in charge of this merry band of misfits. The leader's gotta be able to make decisions on the fly, and most importantly, they've gotta be able to control their teammates. They respect the Leader, they live. Disrespect, and they'll be dead. *Weapons *Limit of three weapons |-|The Lancer= *Description: The second mate, the back-up, the partner in crime. Whatever the Lancer is to the Leader, there's only one stone cold fact about them; They're the ying to the Leader's yang. Hopefully, they got the Leader's back too; But that's not necessary. *Weapons *Limit of three weapons |-|The Scoundrel= *Description: Fairness has little place on a proper battlefield, and the Scoundrel makes sure that happens. Using deception, disorientation, and other dastardly tactics, the Scoundrel strikes fast and hard against foes that never see them coming. *Weapons **Primary Weapon: A submachine gun or carbine **Back-Up Weapon: In case the Scoundrel's been caught in a situation where their primary isn't exactly appropriate, the Scoundrel has an extra trick up their sleeves. **Tool #1: A device, making the Scoundrel's true motivations and plans entirely unknown to anybody but themselves. **Tool #2: Same as above |-|The Specialist= *Description: The Specialist is one of the best in their trade. Acting with skill unrivaled by their teammates, Specialists are an asset to the team. Although lacking in other fields, the Specialist is such a master that this isn't much of a problem. *Weapons **Signature: They're called Specialists for a reason; This is their iconic weapon, and it's the weapon that turns a Specialist into an Artist. **Back-Up: In an extremely sticky situation where- or if- the Signature becomes a nuisance rather than a force to be feared, the backup is an emergency tool. |-|The Warrior= *Description: Bloodlust and the horrors of war make the Warrior laugh. Whether a powerful brute or a feared veteran, the Warrior could easily be the deadliest person on the battlefield at any time. *Weapon **Primary Weapon: **Secondary Weapon: **Big as Fuck Weapon: |-|The Zealot= *Description: In belief is strength, and in strength, victory. No matter what stands in the Zealot's way, they're a determined and potentially devastating force to be reckoned with. *Weapons **Primary Weapon **Secondary Weapon: **Belief Item: Notable Species of the Universe |-|Humans= After the discovery that they were not alone, a savage civil war between the dominating governments, who wished to officially start an atheist stand on religion, and religious fanatics, who wish to keep organized religion around. Although these factions have all but disappeared, the colony of Zanzar and the human heartland Earth are still ravaged occasionally by large-scale attacks. However, humanity has become a leading figure in diplomatic relations, keeping peace between it's allies. |-|Na'Mori= A passive species, the Na'Mori inhabit the forested planet of Na'Munevan, bat-like in appearance and unparalled senses of sight and smell. Respected by most other species, the Na'Mori are not without their conflicts; As the only remaining planet rich in the mineral known as "Zulkorum", a useful and versatile mineral that can be easily manufactured synthetically, the Na'Mori have become masterful at defending their home via guerilla warfare. Notable Organizations of the Universe |-|MediCorp= A universal relief aid force based in Zanzar, MediCorp was founded with the intention as serving all possible races medically. Funded by all planetary governments and charitable donations, MediCorp has become infamous among mercenary companies and terrorist factions. |-|The Bow= A powerful mercenary company based on Organai, The Bow is feared both for their brutal efficiency and forcing all members to abandon religious practices. The Bow was founded by Danial Webster, a human colonist who grew disgusted by the affects religion had on holding back strong men.